


a soulmate who wasn't meant to be

by introspectivebeet



Series: one-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining Tendou Satori, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectivebeet/pseuds/introspectivebeet
Summary: a letter from tendou satori to ushijima wakatoshi
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	a soulmate who wasn't meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend reading while listening to "a soulmate who wasn't meant to be"

i won't have you forever, i know that, but what's so wrong with a false hope, a dream that is fated to not come true? 

is it so wrong to relish in the time we have now, whether we are destined to coexist or not? 

no, i don't have forever with you, but i do have the here and now, and i will exploit those to the fullest of my abilities. i will make every moment we have the most it can be, because i know that people grow. people grow, they move on, they gain new interests and lose others. the now is not forever, and forever is a feeble thing in the first place. 

so will you stay with me? we can dream up infinite universes that will never be ours, we can imagine caricatures of who we dream of being, we can create scenarios that we will never live out. 

but most importantly, we will be together in what is sure, and all that is sure is here and now. 

it will hurt when we finally realize we've drifted apart. it will take some time for it to catch up to us, but i won't force you to stay. all i want is for you to be the happiest you can be, whether with or without me. you'll grow past me, that is inevitable, but i don't spite you for it. you are destined for greatness, and I am an important part of that journey, not the destination. 

i'm not doubting my own worth, i know that your adventure to finding who you truly are would be much harder without me, but I am here to guide you through this part of it, not live it out for you. 

thank you for being my sickly sweet, thank you for being my medicine, thank you for being. 

thank you, but can you stay just a while longer? is that selfish of me to ask? i want just one more night with you, just one more night of stargazing, just one more night of wishing the moon flowed through my veins so that i would be destined to orbit around you forever because you are the earth. 

can we fall in love for the night? i'm already there, but it's all up to you, wakatoshi. will you taste me, taste the tears that pour down my cheeks? will you give me one more night of pretending, one more night of bliss, before we part? our paths have met for these few years, but now there is a fork in the road and we are fated to take different paths. you have to stop holding my hand now, wakatoshi. 

you have to let me go, and i have to let you go, and it will hurt so very bad but wakatoshi, let us drink in each other’s presence just once more. let us do the things that mere friends don’t, the things that others knew made us more than friends, the things we always chalked up to my being touchy. the things that neither of us dared do with others.

kiss me once more, wakatoshi, my miracle boy. let me take in one more night of your touch, let me feel the flames that lie under every touch of your fingertips. 

you are amazing, you are a man gifted to mortals by none other than the gods themselves. i can’t wait to watch you grow, wakatoshi. i can’t wait to watch you grow, to become the person you were destined to be, to long for the time when i was the one helping you in your journey.

you’re destined for greatness, and though that greatness will not be attained with me by your side, i’m so blessed to have been a part of it at all.

i love you, my miracle boy. i love you i love you i love you i love you.

ten 


End file.
